kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xelak/Kingdom Hearts Legacy
So we quietly sank into the night, leaving the charge of caring for our creations to a new generation. The old works were forgotten, decadent in their half-built splendour, as the shining spires of the new era were built atop the old castles of a forgotten age. Once in a while, if you listen closely, you can hear the wind whistle through the ruined stones of the ancient strongholds that once demanded respect, as if the living rock that once formed them were trying to speak...sometimes, it even seems as if you can make out words, stories from a time immemorial... The Kingdom Hearts Timeline Many Years Prior to the Common Era - The First War of Light and Darkness. Keybladers die by the thousands, nearly ending the ancient order. The X-Blade is first forged, and then lost. Kingdom Hearts is summoned but remains unaccessed and returns to its resting place in the Realm of Darkness. 1992 - Events of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep 2002 - Events of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days 2003 - Events of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts: coded 2004 - Events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Early 2000's - End of the Second War of Light and Darkness; Xehanort is finally defeated and Disney Kingdom and the Realms are returned to peace. Late 2000's - Sora, Riku and the other Seven Lights die, save for King Mickey; their Keyblades pass to a new generation. At Disney Castle, Mickey befriends an older gentleman named Olet, who is a quiet, mild-mannered Keybalde Wielder seeking knowledge. Mickey invites him to stay at the Castle and to have access to its vast stores of information, while lending his wisdom and experience to Mickey's cause. In a world on the border between the Realms of Light and Darkness, two youths named Aiden and Saule have their homeworld invaded by the Heartless, leading to the discovery of their own Keyblades. Their homeworld is destroyed, but they are brought safely to Disney Castle, where Mickey and Olet begin training them. Aiden makes a promise to himself to become the greatest hero ever, while Saule makes a similar promise to restore their homeworld and their mutual friend, Tira, who perished in the attack. 2098 - A combined force of Heartless, Nobodies, and a new enemy called the "Ethereal" attack and overwhelm Disney Castle. Olet reveals that his quest for knowledge led him to many of the same questions Xehanort asked, especially the question of whether Light or Darkness was more powerful, and which truly deserved to be the "dominant" force. Casting off his old name, he reveals that he had divided himself into a Nobody, Xelot, and a human-like Ethereal, which takes the name Kami. Kami seals Mickey within a stone statue, shatters Aiden's mind, and splits Saule into a Heartless and a Nobody. Xelot takes the Nobody, whom he names Xaelus, as one of his Disciples, as he has no memory of his life before, while Kami banishes Saule's Heartless to the End of the World and imprisons the now beast-like Aiden within the Hollow Bastion at Radiant Garden. With any threats to his power removed, Kami announces the formation of the Disney Empire, taking under his control many of the known worlds and imposing a harsh regime on them, with Xelot as his enforcer. 2099 - Xaelus, plauged by questions as to his origins and whether he can truly make his own heart without knowledge of who he is, begins in secret recruiting other purposeless Nobodies like himself, fearfully keeping the group hidden from his master, Xelot. Xaelus headquarters the group in the deepest basements of Disney Castle, out of the way of Xelot and his Disciples, and within a short time the group - La Lutte Pour Presque Rien - grows to eleven members. In their quest to find meaning in their second life and to try and reclaim their hearts, they embark on many adventures and become fast friends, willing to face any danger together. While Kami remains focused on ruling the Empire, Xelot sets his own schemes into motion, in the process discovering Xaelus' group. 2100 - Xelot, fearing the emotional strength such a close-knit group lends to Xaelus, sends the remainder of his Discples to kill La Lutte while Xaelus is away on a mission. The mission is a partial success, and ends with the deaths of half of the group; however, due in part to the efforts of certain members, the survivors escape. When Xaelus returns, he becomes dissillusioned with Xelot and Kami, and flees. Adrift amongst the worlds, Xaelus encounters a Resistance movement against Kami's rule, intent on restoring the true heir - Aiden - to the throne. It is here that Xaelus uncovers his true past, and learns what he must do. Gathering together the survivors of La Lutte, Xaelus first travels to the End of the World to re-unite with his Heartless, forming the complete Saule, Keyblade Wielder of the Realm of In-Between. The newly reborn Saule then travels to the Hollow Bastion to free and restore his friend Aiden, and the two together then assault Kami's fortress with the remainder of La Lutte. Having summoned Kingdom Hearts to the castle's summit, Kami challenges them beneath the enormous moon, claiming that he has fulfilled his role as the emissary of darkness, and that their battle will decide whether Light or Dark will rule. When the pair defeat him, Xelot escapes, fleeing beyond the Keyblade Wielders' reach. With Kami dead and Xelot gone, the members of La Lutte who remain alive petition Kingdom Hearts to restore them to their proper states, and they fade away, to be reborn later. Mickey is freed from stone but dies of old age. Aiden becomes the Prince of Disney Kingdom, with Saule serving as his Regent. Peace is restored, and the Third War of Light and Darkness ends. Early 2100's - The restoration of Disney Kingdom and the Realm of Light. Saule begins reforming La Lutte Pour Presque Rien as the members are reborn, fully human. Xelot reemerges and begins conflict with the Keyblader Wielders once again, and in response Aiden and Saule begin looking for the remainder of the new Seven Lights, who will wield Keyblades against this threat. Category:Blog posts